I'm in love with a stripper
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: John is a college boy that has a rich family who wants a taste of the real world, what happens when he meets Torrie, a girl who knows all about being in the real world. JORRIE FIC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody this is a story I been thinking about posting for a while but I didn't know how far it will go and if people would actually like it because of its title and stuff like that so at the end **COULD YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW**!!!

**So enjoy!!!**

"What's up cuz" Marc said entering his cousin dorm room "What club we hitting up tonight

"Maybe we can go to that strip joint PLEASURE"

"Man naw we have been going to that club for the past two weeks I want to see some different asses"

"Look who's driving"

"You"

"Alright then, If I'm driving we go where ever I say we go…GOT IT" John replied looking at his cousin

"Fine what ever, but I still don't see why you want to go to this club every night" Marc replied handing his cousin his fake id

"I have my reasons" John answered as him and his cousin exited the dorms and into the car

"Man I love this life college is everything I thought it would be" Marc said as he and John were on their way to PLEASURE

"Yeah, but we are still only in our first year so next year we might be singing a different tone"

"Not me I think I could be in college all my life"

John rolled is eyes "After while I think I will get tired of it"

"Yeah that's you"

"Its just because I am ready to get into the real world, I want to make my own money, I am tired of having my dad providing for me, that's why I came to college"

"John you are so selfish"

John looked at his cousin

"I would give anything for my dad to be as half as rich as your dad"

"Yeah that's because you are a lazy slacker, don't get me wrong it was cool having a multimillion dollar dad but growing up I had everything done for me I never had to do anything and I just want to know what hard work feels like I just want to make me own money"

"You are so backwards; I would have loved for people to do everything for me growing up, hell your brothers don't have no problem with it"

"That's the difference between me and my brother and once again because you are just a lazy slacker" John said to his cousin as they finally arrived to the club "Alright here we go" John said as he was checking him self in the overview mirror

"ID's please" The man said at the door

The man looked at John and Marc's id's "Alright you can go" The man said falling for John and Marc's fake id's

"DAMN" Marc replied looking at the half naked girls who just walked past him "hey John I think I just remembered why you like coming here now" Marc told his cousin who looked like he was looking for somebody "Who are you looking for"

"Nobody" John lied still looking around

"Well, I will see you later" Marc smiled as a dancer came up to him and lead him somewhere by the hands

"There she is" John whispered to himself smiling as he tried to make his way to the bar

John sat there for a second before saying something to her "Hey"

"Hey, yourself" The lady replied smiling at him "What can I get for you"

John was about to speak when she interrupted him

"Let me guess one sex on the beach"

John laughed as she guessed what drink he was about to order "How did you know"

"Oh I don't know it's just, for the past two weeks whenever you come in here you start off with a sex on the beach"

John smiled

"Tell you what, if you double it I will join you"

"Deal"

Both of them drunk their drinks straight up

"That ones on the house" she smiled

"Thanks"

"You know I have been seeing you and your college boys come in her for the past two weeks straight, and I never got your name"

"It's John, John Cena, what's yours

"Well John Cena nice to meet you, my name is Torrie, Torrie Wilson"

John laughed at Torrie mocking him "Yeah nice to meet you too"

"So what college do you go to" John asked

"Um, I don't go to school" Torrie replied fixing another customer a drink

"Whooo, how old are you"

"Don't worry I am not old, I'm 18" Torrie whispered

"And you are not in school"

Torrie looked down "No"

"Why"

Torrie didn't speak

"You are young, if you don't won't to attend school then you should at least travel the world, I mean there's a lot out there."

"Look it's not that I don't want to attend, it's that I can't" Torrie replied getting frustrated

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to pry"

"No it's okay" Torrie took a deep breathe "It's just kind of hard to go to school and travel the world when you have a three year old to take care of"

"Oh, you have three year old sister you are caring for"

"No actually I have a three year old daughter I have to care for…"

John just stared "A daughter"

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER #2; HOW WILL JOHN REACT AND IS THIS WHOLE JOHN AND TORRIE THING GOING TO GO FURTHER?


	2. Chapter 2

HEY I GOT A FEW REVIEWS SO I GUESS I WILL UPDATE FOR THEM.LOL

Chapter#2:

"So you're a mother" John asked very shocked

"Yeah, I am" Torrie replied

"Oh, well umm I have to go find my cousin it was very nice meeting you and…just bye"

"Bye, it was nice meeting you too" Torrie tried to day but, couldn't because John was already gone

"We need to go NOW" John replied pulling his cousin out of the middle of two girls

"Hey, I was enjoying myself" Marc replied as her was getting in the car "You must didn't meet no girls toinight

"No actually I met an amazing girl; she seems just like my type"

"So, what's wrong, why we leave then?"

"Turns out she got a daughter"

"WOW"

"Yeah, I know that's why we left"

"Was she hot?"

John looked at his cousin "the hottest girl I have ever seen"

"John, its not like she was asked you to be her baby's father or anything…did she?"

"No"

"Well, then what's the problem"

"I don't know it just kind of caught me off guard"

"Well, you should just move on because after that she probably think you are jerk" Marc replied to his cousin

"Yeah, I know…But she is so damn hot, and her personality she seems so real, so down to earth"

"Well, be careful of what you wish for"

"What do you mean?"

"John you said you want a taste of the real world, I think you just met the girl who's going to give it to you"

John just stared at his cousin

"Looked how old is she?"

"18"

"And her daughter"

"She said she was three"

"Okay that obviously mean she had this kid at what…15…16…And she's probably not living with her parents, because what parents do you know let their eighteen year old work at a strip club, instead of being home with her child…"

"Marc wait how do you know all this"

"John I had all types of girls including one's with kids"

"Who cares it's not like I am going to see her again anyway" John replied as they pulled into the parking lot of their dorm room

"Whatever man" Marc replied getting out of the car "But twenty bills say you won't be able to get this girl out of your head"

John stared at his cousin again "Fine twenty bills"

"Deal…And you know how I know that I am going to win this bet"

John sighed "How?"

"Because you like this girl a lot I can tell the way you were talking about her in the car, your eyes lit up and you didn't even say two sentences about her, trust me because this is a girl that's real…And real is what you want? And I bet she is also the reason we have been going there for the last two weeks too…

John rolled his eyes knowing that his cousin might be right

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

"How long are you going to be here" One of the dancers cam from backstage and asked Torrie who was cleaning up the bar

"Not much longer, I just need to finish washing the glasses and putting them up"

Okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay Bye" Torrie replied as the dancer left the club

"Umm…excuse me is Torrie Wilson still in there"

"Yeah…just knock on the door"

Torrie was putting glasses in the cabinet when "WE'RE CLOSED" Torrie yelled walking to the door and cracking it open to see who it was "John, what are you doing here"

"I came to see you"

"Me"

"Yeah, I feel really stupid for walking out on you earlier"

"It's okay I get it a lot"

"No, but I had so much fun just talking to you"

Torrie just stared

"And I was wondering if we can do it again…maybe outside the club" John asked

"John I can't, I have a daughter and the time I am not working, I think I should be taking care of my resposiblities with her"

"Oh, okay…well I'll see you around"

"No John wait… I am on my way home now, do you mind walking me maybe we can talk some more"

"Well, um I got a car I can drive you"

"Okay, give me a second"

"SURE" John jumped "I mean, yeah that's cool"

Torrie laughed "Okay let me grab my coat I will be back"

"So tell me a little about yourself" Torrie asked as her and John she got into John's car

"Iam18, I'm from Boston, I moved her to attend NYU, I am majoring in business, my dad is a brain surgeon, my mom a heart surgeon"

"WOW, you must be loaded, that explains this car"

"No, my parents are loaded; I want to provide for myself"

Torrie nodded her head "Okay"

"So your turn"

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Anything, you wanna tell me"

"Okay, I am 18, I am originally from Idaho, I moved here to New York by myself when I had Riley that's my daughter, I had her when I was 15, um my parents and I don't really have a relationship now"

"Why"

"Because after I got pregnant they didn't want anything to do with me"

John stared in confusion

Torrie sighed "You see, my dad was a minister and my mom was like the town's therapist, and when I got pregnant I guess it embarrassed them because people would talk saying stuff like they would go around helping other's when their own daughter is at home ruining her life. You see I come from a town where people like to judge you and gossip all day"

"Oh, that sucks"

"Yeah, but I had saved up some money, moved down here to New York when I was 7 months pregnant, had enough left over to afford a cheap apartment, soon I lost that, then I met a lady her name is Stephanie she comes from a pretty wealthy family and she saw that I was pregnant living on the streets and offered to help me and she did, so now I live with her, in a penthouse in trump towers, with my daughter she is like my guardian angel or something she watches Riley while I am working, se is the type that doesn't have to work she is an heiress she doesn't have to work" Torrie laughed

"If you don't mind me asking why did you choose exotic dancing?"

"Well, when you have no college degree or a high school diploma you tend to run out of choices fast…And I need to provide for my child, I need to do what I can to get by, because I can't always relay on Stephanie"

John nodded his head "Wow, some life"

"Yeah, I know"

"What about the father" John hesitated

"Him, he was so excited…he always wanted a kid, no matter how young we were…we came down here together" Torrie smiled thinking about him

"Oh so you are…" John asked getting dissapointed

"No, no… He was in a fatal car accident the day I was set to have the baby…rushing to the hospital and he didn't make it"

"Man I am sorry"

"That's okay, but some birthday Riley will have knowing it's the same day her dad died

John just stared and thought about what this girl had gone through

"Well, here we are trump towers" John replied pulling in front of trump towers

"Thanks for the ride" Torrie replied

"Torrie" John said before she got out of the car

"Yeah"

"Do you think, I could maybe call you sometime?"

"Sure" Torrie replied as John gave her his phone to put her number in

"John"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for giving me a chance"

"What do you mean?"

"Normally when I tell guys I have a kid, they all run off"

"Well, not that I am trying to remind you but I did run off John replied as Torrie let out a little laugh

"Yeah, but you are the first guys to ever come back…"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!!!

TORRIE AND JOHN SEEM TO BE GETTING ALONG THEY REALLY OPENED UP TO EACHOTHER…

ESPECIALLY TORRIE SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH A LOT….

NEXT HAPTER; CHAPTER #3: WHERE WILL TORRIE AND JOHN'S RELATIONSHIP GO?


	3. Chapter 3

** TO ALL MY NO ONE'S SAFE, RIGHT NOW AND SORORITY GIRLS FAN I AM TRYING MY HAREST TO NOT LET YALL DOWN, BECAUSE I AM SO STUCK WITH THOSE STORIES SO I ASK THAT YOU GUYS PLEASE BE PATIENT AND GIVE ME SOME TIME, I WILL HAVE YALL PROBABLY BY THE END OF THE WEEK, SO HOPEFULLY NOT THAT LONG.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKETHE UPDATE...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**CHAPTER #3**

**"Hey you" Torrie smiled seeing John come up to the bar and taking a seat**

**"Hey, so can you get away" John asked**

**"Yeah, Steph said she will baby-sit for me tonight" Torrie replied still serving drinks "But, only for like and hour or two"**

**"Great so what do you want to do" John asked "Um, we can go to dinner, or see a movie whatever you want on me" John said making Torrie smile**

**"Whatever I want to do?" Torrie asked**

**"Yeah" John nodded**

**"Okay I want to take a walk on the beach look at the stars talk get to know each other a little more" Torrie asked**

**"We can do that" John smiled as Torrie looked into his eyes**

**"Alright, give me a minute I need to put on the rest of my clothes" Torrie replied standing in front of John in just lingerie**

**"Ha, I knew it give me my twenty dollars" Marc smirked coming up to John**

**John smiled "Fine, here is twenty dollars" John replied pulling out money and giving it to Marc**

**"Thanks cuz" Marc smirked**

**"No problem that's your ride because me and Torrie are about to go out enjoy your night" John laughed padding Marc on the shoulder before seeing Torrie come out of the back and walking towards**

**"Hey that's not fair" Marc yelled**

**"You look great" John complimented seeing Torrie in long gold sparkling pants and a matching gold sparkling bra, with half of her hair up in a ponytail with the rest hanging down and a coat in her hand**

**"John don't lie I look like crazy, I am sorry I forgot my clothes, and this was the only thing I had back there that cover most of my body" Torrie told him**

**"Torrie its okay, you look great" John smiled**

**"Thanks" Torrie blushed**

**"So let's go" John replied as they walked out of the club hand in hand**

**"So, I told you most of my personal side, so why don't you do the same in return" Torrie asked**

**"Okay" John replied not really knowing what to say**

**"You can tell me about your family, future plans when you graduate, anything you want" Torrie smiled**

**"Okay, I have a pretty good relationship with both of my parents; I visit them at least once a month, me and my brothers man they are like my best friends it's five of us two currently still live in Boston, one is in Florida and the other is attending college also but in California"**

**"Let me guess UCLA" Torrie asked**

**"Exactly" John laughed "And we are here" John replied pulling into the parking lot of the beach**

**"Okay what else?" Torrie smiled as they were walking along the water**

**"Oh, When I graduate I want to pursue something in the entertainment field, I have been training to be a pro wrestler, but my back up plan is to open up my own record company, that's why I major in business" John informed Torrie**

**"Wow, you have it all figured out" Torrie replied as they sat in the sand and looked up at the stars**

**"Yeah pretty much" John nodded "If you don't mind me asking what is your dream" John asked "I mean what is something you always wanted to do?"**

**"Well, since I was knee high I always loved fashion; and I always had dreams of owning my own clothing line" Torrie answered "But, we both know that will never happen right" Torrie replied standing**

**"It could" John reassured her "I mean you are only 18 years young, you have your whole life"**

**"Yeah, a life with a daughter, I had my chance to think about me but now I have to think about her and bartending and dancing is actually helping me going home with 2,000 dollars in tips a night I need that job. There are clothes, shoes, and money to put into her college, because I absolutely refuse to have her end up like me"**

**"It is nothing wrong with you" John replied looking into her eyes "And whoa 2,000 a night, and you still live with someone else" John asked**

**Torrie laughed "Thanks, but first I meant profession wise, I want my daughter to go to college so she can follow her dreams be whatever she wants" Torrie smiled thinking about her three year old "and second yeah I could have moved out a while back but Steph is not ready to let me or Riley go, so I just pay rent and we split the bills" Torrie informed**

**"Speaking of which it's about that time, are you ready to take me home" Torrie asked**

**"No, but I will" John laughed as they walked back to the car**

**"Thanks for a great night" Torrie smiled as they got to the car and stood face to face "I had fun"**

**"Me too, you are actually one of the first girls to ever be interested in my life story" John smiled as Torrie laughed**

**"You are the very first guy to give me a chance to be interested in your life story" Torrie laughed along with John as they moved closer and closer ending in a long passionate kiss.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY, I WILL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS PROBABLY LATER THS WEEK, I HAVE SOME GREAT PLANS FOR THIS STORY.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY EVERY BODY GUESS WHO'S BACK…LOL…I KNOW SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE QUITE UPSET WITH ME AND I CAN'T BLAME YOU, I LEFT YA'LL HANGIN FOR A WHOLE YEAR AND I'M SORRY. I'VE BEEN SO TIED UP, WITH SCHOOL, AND EXTRA THINGS IN MY LIFE BUT I'M BACK! **

**BUT BEFORE I CONTINUE MY STORIES I HAVE A QUESTION FOR EVERYONE. WHO ALL IS STILL INTRESTED IN THEM? I WOULD LOVE TO CONTINUE WRITING FOR YOU ALL BUT IF NOBODY'S INTRESTED THEN, I WON'T DO IT.**

**SO PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR A PERSONAL REPLY OR E-MAIL FOR THIS STORY AND OTHERS TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD READ IT IF I CONTINUE TO WRITE!! PLEASE BE HONEST!!**

**LUV YALL,**

**P.S. THE STORIES THAT GETS MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE SO PLEASE TELL A FRIEND TO TELL A FRIEND.LOL…**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile with this story, but I'm here now.lol….So PLEASE REVIEW (your opinion counts)!!

Chapter #5: Meeting little Riley

"Oh, my gosh I am so happy that I have the day off" Torrie replied as her and John were walking through central park hand and hand

"Yeah, me too" John smiled "Man, I can't believe its been 3 weeks already" John replied

"Yeah its seems like longer" Torrie told as John nodded "So we have the whole day since we did what I've been wanting to do for the past three weeks, today is yours what do you want to do" Torrie smiled stopping in the middle of the walkway and putting her arms around his neck

"Well, I was thinking since its been three weeks, we should take it to the next level" John suggested as Torrie stared at him with disgust "But, I'm a little skeptical of what you might think"

"Ugh, its just been three weeks, just because I'm a stripper doesn't mean I'm a cheap hoe" Torrie replied taking her arms from around John s he stared in confusion "I thought you was better then that" Torrie finished

John laughed "Torrie, relax I'm not looking for sex, I was thinking I could meet your daughter" John stated as Torrie stared at him in amazement

"You want to meet Riley" Torrie smiled

"Yes, if you don't mind" John smiled "Because it's totally up to you, if you think its too soon, then I will understand" John assured Torrie

"Why would I think its to soon" Torrie asked

"Because, you may not, want Riley to get use to me and things don't work out" John explained

"You don't think it will work out between us" Torrie asked John

"No I'm not saying that" John told Torrie "I don't know I'm new at this, I never dated a girl with a kid, and you might have rules and stuff" John explained "And plus I am very lovable, and I don't want her to feel sad, if something do happen, not saying that it will" John finished

Torrie laughed at John remarks "Its okay John, I would love for you to meet Riley" Torrie smirked "I'm just surprised you asked, no guy ever asked to meet her" Torrie told John

"Well, it's a first time for everything" John replied

Torrie smiled before giving John a slow passionate kiss

"What's that for" John asked with a smile

"For being so considerate of me and Riley's feelings" Torrie told once again putting her arms around John's neck "And just for being so damn sexy" Torrie laughed making John blush

"I can live with that" John smiled before picking up Torrie and kissing her longer in front of all central park

Moments later:

"So shall we go" Torrie replied hopping off of John grabbing his hand and leading him towards his car

"Yeah, I'm excited" John smiled "I want to see if Riley, as wild and crazy as you say she is" John said

"Oh, trust me she is" Torrie laughed "She's like a little taz mania devil, only crazier" Torrie replied as John was driving "I wonder how Matt and Ashley are doing right now" Torrie wondered

"Who are Matt and Ashley" John asked

"Oh, Ashley is my best friend and Matt is her boyfriend, they are watching Riley right now, because Stephanie had to work" Torrie informed John "You'll meet them when we get there" Torrie smiled as John nodded

"Man I can't believe how amazing you are" Torrie smiled "You are something else Cena" Torrie smiled

"I know, I get that a lot" John laughed along with Torrie as he continued to drive

(Elsewhere)

"Finally, she's asleep" Ashley replied feeling tired "we have a good 10 minutes, Torrie says she doesn't sleep long" Ashley replied as Matt sighed

"Man I don't know how Torrie does it everyday with that girl" Matt replied catching his breathe as well

"But, she can be pretty amazing at times" Ashley smiled at the thought of Riley

"Yeah, she can, when did Torrie say she'd be back" Matt asked

"Um, I don't know" Ashley answered "She went on a date so you know how that is" Ashley replied

A moment of silence past before Matt and Ashley both fell asleep

"Well here we are" Torrie smiled, as her and John got out of the car and headed in the building "I'm so excited" Torrie smiled

"Me too" John smiled back, as Torrie put the key in the door and opened it

"I'm home" Torrie yelled but didn't get a response

Torrie walked further into the house and found Ashley and Matt passed out on the couch

Torrie laughed "See what she does, and they only had her for an hour" Torrie informed John who smiled "Let them sleep, lets just go find Riley

Torrie and John headed into Riley's room

"Aww she's sleeping" Torrie smiled quietly closing the door

"She looks, just like you" John replied looking at the small blonde hair girl on the bed, s Torrie smiled

"Thanks" Torrie smiled, rubbing Riley's soft fluffy hair

"We can let her sleep and come back later" John suggested as Torrie nodded

Torrie and John were about to leave the room before hearing alittle voice

"Mommy" Riley smiled opening her big green eyes, just like her mother

"Too late" Torrie whispered turning around seeing Riley waken

"Hey baby" Torrie smiled at her daughter

"Mommy, mommy" Riley repeated jumping on her bed "Who you?" Riley replied looking at John, a man she never seen before

John laughed "I'm John" John greeted shaking the three year olds hand "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Riley smiled

"Riley, John came to play with you" Torrie smiled putting Riley down

"Yayyyy!" Riley hopped up and down "Time to play" Riley replied grabbing John's hand and running him into a different direction, as Torrie laughed, and headed into the living room to wake Ashley and Matt

"Ashley, wake up" Torrie replied tugging on Ashley arm, as she and Matt woke up

"Oh, hey Tor" Ashley replied "Riley asleep in her room

"She's not anymore" Torrie laughed hearing her loud and out going daughter in the back room with John

"You guys can go, I got it from here" Torrie told Matt and Ashley who stood up and gathered their belongings

"Okay, Tor it was great" matt replied giving Torrie a hug

"Yeah call me later" Ashley smiled also giving Torrie a hug and a kiss on the cheek before the couple exited the house

Torrie walked into the back room, and smiled at the sight of John giving Riley a piggy back ride, and making pig sounds

"Okay, I'm here" Torrie smiled getting Riley of John's back and sitting her on the floor as John and Torrie sat as well

"Riley, this is mommy boyfriend John" Torrie smiled and just after three weeks he wanted to meet the most precocious object in my life" Torrie stated staring at John, as Riley and John smiled

"Okay more, play" Riley stated running out of the room

"Did I mention she also has a short attention span" Torrie replied as John laughed

"What three year old don't" John replied "How about we take her to Chuckie Cheese" John suggested "On me of course" John smiled

Torrie smiled "Okay, she will love that" Torrie replied going to get Riley

"Riley, how would you like for John, to take me and you to Chuckie Cheese" Torrie asked

"Yay! Chuckie, Chuckie" Riley chanted hopping up and down as Torrie and John laughed

"Only, on one condition" Torrie picking up Riley, and whispering something in her ear as John stared

"Torrie put Riley down and she ran up to John who picked her back up

"Thank you John" Riley sweetly said giving John a kiss on the cheek, making him smile along with Torrie

"Your welcome" John stated kissing her back on the cheek

"We'll be ready in a little while" Torie smiled taking Riley into her room to get dressed, leaving John smiling

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT I THINK IT WENT WELL…BUT YOUR OPINION IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN MINE!! PLEASE BE HONEST!!


End file.
